


瞳耀3

by apicjoker



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apicjoker/pseuds/apicjoker
Relationships: 展耀 白羽瞳 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	瞳耀3

王朝逃难一样的从白sir的办公室出来时门口那几个听墙角的才散开，同时对进去送报告的王同志表示深深的同情。

白羽瞳和展耀又双叒叕吵架了，又双叒叕很不厚道的波及了下属。

展耀啪的一声把报告丢给白羽瞳，抬着下巴就要往外走，被白羽瞳一把拦下，

“我都道歉了，这次是我不对，你怎么还没完了？”

“白羽瞳我不在乎你道不道歉，为什么你每次办案子都和我对着干！就这么不信任我？”

“这次情况特殊，再说人不是抓到了吗？翻篇了行不行？”

“不行。”展耀甩开胳膊就出了办公室，白羽瞳没好气的坐回椅子上。

案子结了，本来两人可以好好二人世界一下，谁知道展耀这次是真的和他闹别扭了。

白羽瞳下了班不知道去哪，开着车漫无目的的晃，想着还是给展耀买个蛋糕回去好好哄哄他，提着蛋糕出来时突然觉得坐在蛋糕店外椅子上的人怎么那么眼熟？

那人也认出了他，对他笑咪咪的招了招手，白羽瞳鬼使神差的居然坐了下来。

赵爵很不客气的把白羽瞳买给展耀的蛋糕占为己有，白羽瞳也懒得阻止他，赵爵咬着小勺子问他。

“和你家小猫吵架了？”

白羽瞳嗯了一声。

“你再去给我买一块这个巧克力的，我教你怎么哄他。”

白羽瞳本想拔腿就走，想了想这人和他家傲娇猫是一个属性的，转身又进了蛋糕店。

二十分钟后，赵爵开心的拎着八寸大蛋糕目送白羽瞳目送回家，脸上带着意味深长的微笑。

白羽瞳还是拐去超市买了菜，到家时看到展耀刚刚从浴室出来，看都不看他一眼就自顾去了书房，桌上有吃剩的披萨，明显是决定赌气连他做的饭都不肯吃了。

白羽瞳把东西塞进冰箱，收拾了桌子，洗了个澡，吃了几口早上剩的三明治，握着手机陷入了沉思。

过了一会，他给在书房的展耀发了条讯息。

展耀看到手机亮了，划开，是白羽瞳发来的，是两张图片，让他找不同，白羽瞳说他怎么都找不出十二处不同，让他帮帮自己。

这种幼稚的求和办法让展耀有些无奈，不过这两张图的确看起来妙的很，比普通的查找游戏段位高的多…展耀也觉得有趣，开始认真的研究细节。

五分钟后白羽瞳进了书房，展耀明显也被那两张图难住，低头看着手机，也没注意到白羽瞳的到来。

白羽瞳深吸一口气，突然在他耳边打了一个响指。

白羽瞳以为自己又要被展耀一通披头盖脸的骂，结果展耀还是保持着原来姿势，白羽瞳惊了。

赵爵这个老狐狸，居然不是骗他的……

是的，他教白羽瞳把展耀催眠，一种特殊的意识层催眠，也就是说接下来，展耀所有言行，都是他本人的第一意识反应，说白了，这种有些邪门的催眠，类似于吐真剂（我随便编的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈）

白羽瞳搬了张凳子，和展耀面对面的坐着，他问展耀。

“你真的还生我气吗？”

“不气了。”

“那你为什么还那样，晚上又吃披萨，没营养。”

“我饿了，家里没人煮饭。”

“你可以打电话让我回家煮饭。”

“不理你。”

“不生气了为什么还不理我？”

展耀又抬起了下巴

“你都没有认真哄我。”

白羽瞳哭笑不得。

“我还要怎么哄你啊？我好话都说尽了。”

展耀气呼呼的看着他

“不是这样哄。”

白羽瞳好像突然明白了点什么，走过去在展耀脸上亲了一下。

“这样呢？”

展耀直愣愣的看着他，突然钩过他的脖子，张嘴就咬。

白羽瞳心里简直乐开了花，这只猫平时脸红害羞一亲热就缩，原来………

白羽瞳很快受够了展耀那不知道是亲还是咬的吻法，轻而易举地撬开了口腔，吸噬啃咬他的舌头，吻得展耀只能发出微弱的哼气声。

一吻结束，白羽瞳把人抱在腿上坐着，展耀的睡衣被扯开了一半，白羽瞳就凑上去在他的颈窝处蹭啊蹭的，又顺着锁骨往脖子一路吻上去，咬了咬他耳朵。

“我们和好吧。”

展耀嗯的一声，白羽瞳想差不多可以把人叫醒了，结果一对上展耀迷迷蒙蒙的眼睛，一个念头突然又冒了上来。

白羽瞳自己都被自己这个念头吓到了，他红着脸问展耀…

“猫，我想…”

上次那件案子查了快半个月了，两人闹了快十天别扭，白羽瞳刚拿下展耀，甜头没尝两次这只别扭猫每次又喊疼又害羞的又明天有大课今天不想的，两人平时忙查案还动不动吵架，白羽瞳真是给憋惨了。

展耀漂亮的眼睛眨了眨，蹦出了句让白羽瞳差点吐血的话

“要做就做…那么多废话。”

白羽瞳一边急吼吼的把展耀抱去房间一边想下次一定要给赵爵买个十二寸加高的蛋糕好好犒劳他。

白羽瞳三两下脱了上衣，露出一身漂亮的肌肉，展耀坐在床上搂着他的腰，乖巧的凑上去摸摸蹭蹭，用手指勾勾画画他腹部的线条，白sir的某个部位已经涨的可观了。

展耀调皮的隔着内裤捏了一把，白羽瞳从没遇过这么主动的展耀，这会自己也闹了个大红脸，他把故意向前挺了挺，低头摸了摸展耀的脸

“你碰碰。”

如果换做平时白羽瞳提这种要求，肯定会被展耀一顿暴打，但是现在…展耀居然……

白羽瞳想这只色猫平时到底在矜持个什么劲啊！！

挣开束缚，白羽瞳的昂扬挺立着，尺寸可观，展耀轻轻一碰就又胀大了一圈，他怔怔地看着，低头含了上去…在发烫的柱身上轻舔几下就把前端含进嘴里，那玩意几乎塞满了整个口腔，展耀第一次做这个，生涩的很，几乎被顶进喉咙的感觉让他呼吸困难，他张大嘴巴尽量整个吞进去，舌头努力的滑动舔吮，粘稠的液体从嘴角划下，没含一会眼眶就开始泛湿，他把嘴里的东西缓缓吐出来，抬头埋怨的看着已经激动的说不出话来的白羽瞳。

“那么大，讨厌！”

白羽瞳倒吸了一口气，眼睛已经烧的发红，他按了按展耀的头，掐着他的下巴哄他张开嘴。

“乖。”

展耀听话地再度低下头，白羽瞳按着他的脑袋再次把胯下的东西顶进湿软的嘴里，柔软温热的包裹舒服的白羽瞳发出闷哼，忍不住开始一前一后地抽插。

才一会展耀就受不了了，白羽瞳看着他呼吸不畅的心疼他，抓着他的头发急急的把自己拔了出来，结果还是没忍住射了出来，展耀脸上也沾了一些，愣愣地睁着眼睛。

白羽瞳连忙拿过纸巾想帮他擦脸，展耀满不在乎的用手指刮了一点送进嘴里，然后红着脸凑上前索吻，展耀的技术一向的糟糕，白羽瞳唇边被啃咬舔舐得湿漉一片。白羽瞳深吸了一口气，理智彻底断线。

低下头一口咬住了展耀的舌头，一阵吮吸后交缠起来，一手扒了展耀的裤子，握着双臀一下下捏揉着，在床头摸了一管润滑剂，挤了一些直接顶进去两根手指。

展耀被他吻得发不出声音，突如其来的插入让敏感的甬道紧张性地收紧，里面又湿又热，因为手指的抽插而咕叽咕叽地冒水，此刻正欲求不满地吸着白羽瞳的手指，情色到了极点。

展耀松垮垮的浴袍被丢在一边，裸着身子露出缨红两点，被白羽瞳低头在上面轮流啃咬玩弄，后穴难以抑制的瘙痒深入骨髓，展耀的的声音带着颤抖的像要哭出来似的，紧紧搂住白羽瞳的脖子，把下半身往他胯下蹭。

“嗯……小白……要……我要……”

“要什么？”

“要……唔……要你进来……快……”

白羽瞳低笑一声，咬了一口他的乳尖，低头欣赏身下香艳的画面，展耀腿被打开到最大，殷红的肉穴暴露在空气中，里面咬着两根手指，进出时不断带出淫水，展耀舒服得只会小声浪叫，发现白羽瞳在看着他，嘴里呜了一声，扭着屁股往他的手指那边靠，想被进得更深一点，平时斯斯文文的模样此刻全浸染上色欲，让人看了便喉头发紧…

“白羽瞳！你做不做！不做滚蛋！”

白羽瞳掰开身下人的双腿架上自己的腰，对准湿滑不堪的穴口插了进去，火热的凶器劈开柔软的内壁长驱直入，插得极深，每次抽出又进入，又快又猛，不给展耀任何的喘息机会。

展耀压抑不住嗓子喊出声来，却愈发刺激白羽瞳加大了动作，打桩似的一下比一下用力，他感觉后穴都被撞又麻又痛，撑着手臂试图往后缩，还没拉开多少距离就被白羽瞳掐着腰给拖了回来，一下子被进得更深，眼泪一下子也被撞了出来，白羽瞳一边操他一边捏他的乳尖，那里刚才已经被他啃肿了，一碰就疼，展耀吃痛想挣扎，又被白羽瞳那根东西死死的钉在床上，只能含着泪挺起胸任他玩。

渐渐承受不住汹涌的快感让展耀恍了神，白羽瞳倒是欺负他欺负的痛快，拉着展耀的手摸他们交合的地方，摸到一手的黏腻，还有退出来半截的肉棒，臀瓣腿根湿湿的全是他的淫水。

“好湿，这么爽？”

“啊，啊，那里还要……呜……”

“喜欢吗？”

“喜欢，最喜欢小白了…”

白羽瞳动作顿了一下，底下头深深的一吻，紧接着是更粗暴的顶弄。

展耀这会也没什么羞耻心了，搂着他的脖子张大双腿打开身体，任白羽瞳在他身上驰骋，白羽瞳让他做什么他都照做，嗯嗯啊啊说着白羽瞳教他的那些淫言荡语，被白羽瞳折腾的够呛。

“小白，那里，受不了了啊。”

展耀这会已经泪汪汪的了，白羽瞳赶紧弯腰把他抱起来裹进怀里拍着背安抚，还插在他体内的性器却一刻都不消停，一下顶到最软最敏感的那处，展耀又酥掉半边身子，瘫在他怀里，气喘吁吁的，半睁着眼，屁股不自觉的裹紧里面的性器，白羽瞳察觉到他的兴奋，抱着他的腰与他接吻，手一握上展耀抵在自己小腹上的性器展耀就咬着他的肩膀低叫着射了出来。

“小色猫，舒服了？”

展耀的身体还在小幅度地痉挛，目光迷离的对上白羽瞳的眼睛，白羽瞳一边揉着屁股一边配合地浅浅插弄，帮他延长高潮时间，两人很有默契的又吻在了一起 ，唇舌交缠，配合着白羽瞳身下的抽插，展耀整个人都浸在高潮的余韵里，满脸糜艳。

缓过了最开始的那股劲之后，高潮后后穴的空虚被放大，体内火热的硕大又停着一动不动，展耀无师自通自顾自地坐在对方腿上耐不住扭了起来。

“啧，又想要了？”

“嗯，想要……”

被催眠的展耀诚实的很，手脚并用的缠着白羽瞳

“你动一动…”

白羽瞳低低地笑了一声，按住怀里人的腰不让他乱扭，一句废话没有挺身就干，展耀然被他按在怀里颠的上下耸动，头埋在他的肩窝里毫无章法地啃咬着，身下抽插的动作一次比一次顶得深，叫出口的呻吟被对方全数咽下，下半身被牢牢禁锢住不允许逃脱，只能攀着男人的肩膀，感受着体内的灼热和巨大，那根东西在他身体里进进出出，每次抽插都是极乐，最后猛然爆发，把滚烫的精液射进他的最深处。

两个腻在一起亲亲咬咬的展耀被白羽瞳抱去了浴室，温和的热水喷洒而下，冲刷着粘腻的肌肤很舒服，展耀渐渐放松，白羽瞳手指很温柔地替他清洗着身体让他靠着自己的肩膀，然后手指探进穴口掏弄着之前射进去的精液，齿尖咬咬耳垂，展耀喘息再次急促起来，不知什么时候两人又胡乱的吻在一起，展耀任由白羽瞳将他的一条腿抬起，火热的性器再次抵住了大开的股缝，性器在入口处微微抵弄了两下，便又难耐地顶了进去，大起大落地抽插，展耀的身体不由自主地向下滑，却又一次次地被顶起，喘息和肉体相激的水声在空荡的浴室里显得格外清晰………

好不容易从浴室出来展耀眼睛都要睁不开了，白羽瞳搂着这只难得听话的猫，最后亲了他一下，在他耳边轻轻的说

“你现在乖乖睡觉，睡觉起来就不能生我气了。”

然后又打了一个响指，展耀果然翻了个身就睡着了。

白羽瞳美滋滋的从后面搂着他也一起闭上眼睛………

黑暗中展耀睁开眼睛，默默叹了一口气，就他那两下，还想催眠他？笨老鼠！明天一定要请假了，腰痛腰痛！！


End file.
